Look Before You Sleep/Gallery
Outside Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Rarity using magic S1E8.png Rarity Cute S1 E8.jpg|Perfect! Applejack S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Just pull them down! Applejack1 S01E08.png Applejack4 S01E08.png Rarity inhaling S01E08.png|Le gasp! Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png Ls3applejack-no.png Rarity is mad S1E8.png Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png Rarity running S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Let's leave before it's started, shall we? Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Off we go then. Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png|...Or not Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|I do believe I hear my name being called. Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Twilight's invitation Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Twilight some strom E8-W8.png Twilight no trouble E8-W8.png Twilight happy gasp E8-W8.png Twilight have slumber party E8-W8.png|*clop clop clop* Twilight be great E8-W8.png|The sweet life of Twilight Sparkle. Applejack6 S01E08.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack meh S01E08.png Ls7rarity-twilight.png Rarity is happy S1E8.png Ls9twilight-happy.png Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Rarity "me" S1E8.png Applejack with a hose.png Hoses are difficult..png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png Ls12applejack-wut.png Ls13applejack-hah.png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png|What in tarnation? Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png|I don't need your fancy words! Makeovers Green mud..png|Green mud for the face. Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png|''So it's okay to have mud on your faces?'' Rarity mud mask S01E08.png|"It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion." Twilight giving makeovers E8-W8.png Twilight hooray E8-W8.png Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Applejack looking as if she'd never seen a book before. Applejack reading S01E08.png Twilight officially fun E8-W8.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack7 S01E08.png Applejack8 S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Twilight sure has a great time Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png|Not everypony is happy. Ghost stories Twilight who go 1st E8-W8.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|Applejack's "ghost" story... Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Oooohh Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg|Rarity's "ghost" story... Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Ooohhh Ghost stories made up S1E08.png|But they are both "ghost" stories, they're all made up. Applejack scared S01E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Twilight headless horse E8-W8.png|Twili-max! Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|Twilight got them good. Twilight got u E8-W8.png Twilight story check E8-W8.png Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Marshmallows Twilight wants smores E8-W8.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png Twilight ohhhh E8-W8.png Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack9 S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Aj chew.gif|"No, I think ya just eat it!*nom nom nom*" thats good eatin'! Truth or Dare Twilight truth or dare E8-W8.png Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png Twilight game suppose E8-W8.png Twilight read rules E8-W8.png Twilight have too rule E8-W8.png Rarity being dared S1E8.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Applejack10 S01E08.png Applejack11 S01E08.png Applejack12 S01E08.png Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Applejack13 S01E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png|Truth or Dare, at its best Twilight get a turn E8-W8.png Twilight maybe not E8-W8.png Twilight see AJ mad E8-W8.png Twilight see Rarity mad E8-W8.png Twilight check off E8-W8.png Pillow fight Twilight lets see fun fun E8-W8.png Twilight pillowfight E8-W8.png Twilight I get it E8-W8.png Twilight FUN! E8-W8.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png|IT! IS! ON! Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Apillowcalypse! Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity5 S01E08.png Applejack14 S01E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg|Caught in the crossfire of a pillow war. Twilight in pile E8-W8.png Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png|Wow, she has a lot of pillows. Sleep(less)over Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.jpeg|Even in bed, they're still staring each other down. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! Rarity five legs S1E08.png|Geronimo! Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Twilight enough! E8-W8.png Twilight ruined my 1st E8-W8.png Twilight anything go wrong E8-W8.png Twilight.jpg|Twilight had jinxed it, but what else is new? Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png|Un. Fabulous. Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Twilight scream E8-W8.png Twilight recover E8-W8.png Twilight not ok E8-W8.png Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png|When all else fails: Research! Conclusion Twilight still at books E8-W8.png Twilight nothing about branches E8-W8.png Help.png|If she'd only stop obsessing over the tiniest details. Rarity "but I'll get all icky" S01E08.png|But...The Filth Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Twilight pretty E8-W8.png Twilight wait a min E8-W8.png Twilight not in book E8-W8.png Rarity dirty S01E08.png|Muddy but still happy : ) Rarity sad S01E08.png|Poor poor Rarity she's all dirty Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png|Rarity and Applejack hug and make up Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack overjoyed after pillow fight S1E8.png Twilight uhh no E8-W8.png Twilight 2 more left E8-W8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight just so nice E8-W8.png Twilight win together E8-W8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png|Is it just me, or did Twilight just lose her own perm? Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight dear PC E8-W8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJandRarity.PNG|''How about another night?'' AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|''We'll see...'' Twilight smile E8-W8.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries